Battlestar Nova
by Tekkid
Summary: The Battlestar Nova is in search of a alien planet that could wipe out the cylons for them. but what they find may not be what they expect...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Legend

A\N I don't know as much about galactica as I want to so please don't laugh if I get stuff mixed up please.

It was early in the morning standard time on the super Battlestar, **_Nova_**. Her crew rushed to prepare for there shifts. On the bridge, Commander Frase seemed weary to his crew. His usually neatly combed hair was uncombed and his dark eyes seemed tired of something. "Power up the FTL Drive, Set a course for the Derange system. come in on the edge." Frase ordered his crew.

"Yes sir!" lieutenant Joe "Grenjo" Reda Replied calmly. He masterfully typed on his lightly glowing console. His short cropped hair was a light red in color. He always said: "if you can't remember my last name look at my hair."

"Terenge?" Grenjo asked, "You forgot to turn of the security lockout for the repair of the FTL drive."

"My apologies, Grenjo, Just give me a sec." Terenge said her Blonde hair flopping in front of her eyes. She was the ships security officer, and Grenjo was the helm officer. "There lockout removed, sorry 'bout that."

"S okay." He grunted "There course set and transmitted to the civilian ships." He said.

"Good, get ready were going first. Get the pilots in the vipers, I want to be ready to fight when we pop out of transit." Frase growled.

"Sir, all pilots ready, vipers prepped for launch." The C.O, George "Bomb boy" Gregory, announced. He was a tall dark skinned man with a neatly shaved head.

"Good, go when ready." Frase said the wear showing clearly in his voice. In a second they traveled a hundred light years thanks to the new experimental upgrades to the FTL drive. Then they popped back into normal space.

"SIR! Enemy base ships! Were surrounded!!" the second in command, First lieutenant Joey Trebltock Yelled in surprise. His dark red hair was slicked back on his head, his small eyes were ultra sensitive to light thanks to a drug his mother did while she was pregnant, so he always wore sunglasses. He ran sensors and DRADIS.

"Launch vipers! Turn the ship at sixteen degrees!"

"Sixteen degrees, aye, commander." Grenjo replied.

"Sir Vipers launched! All turrets activated!" Joey yelled to be heard in the commotion on the bridge.

"Every body shut up!!" Frase yelled. Then when everything was quiet he asked: "Joey what's there positions?"

"There at twelve, four, six, eight, and ten. And the vipers will engage the raiders in thirty seconds. Sir, Orders?" there was as sickening moment as the commander thought about the odds.

"Time until the civilian ships jump?" Frase demanded

"Two minutes, sir." Joey quickly responded so fast that Frase was caught off guard. Frase leaned over and pushed the ship wide transmission button.

"This is Commander Frase, everybody, lock and load." He said loudly over the speakers. "Grenjo get us in firing range of as many base stars as possible, Joey prep raptors for launch, Bobby get me a firing solution! Come on lets move it people!" everyone started typing on there consoles furiously. Bobby, the youngest member on the bridge was a math magician and could do math almost as quickly and accurate as a computer. He has short cropped black hair and dark eyes.

"Raptors prepped!"

"Firing solution ready!"

"In firing position of three base stars, sir!" they all announced at the same time.

"Sir, the Vipers are engaged!" Joey shouted. On the large screen over the coordination table was the DRADIS radar. It showed the location of the base stars, Vipers, and raiders. "Sir enemy Resurrection ship at eleven o clock!" Joey reported.

"I want those raptors to engage the raiders only where needed. Equip them with proton bombs, and get me some escorts." Frase said civilly to Joey. Joey nodded and started typing commands. "Bobby, Fire all turrets at target C." He ordered. Bobby also being the firing coordinator replied:

"Firing, Sir!" the simple tiny projectiles fired out of their fairly large turrets. The projectiles sailed and hit the base star on the center. Massive explosions rippled on its hull. The ship returned fire but its own weapons ripped it apart by force. The ship broke in half and one half started drifting to one of the base stars. The ship immediately started moving away from the large chuck of debris. "Fire at will, Bobby, and Joey send the raptor/bombers to target E!"

"Yes sir!" Joey briskly replied typing as fast as he could to order the raptors to the base star at ten o clock.

"Time until civilian ships jump?" Frase quickly asked.

"T-minus Forty-five seconds, Sir!" Joey shouted.

"Send a message tell them to wait for five extra minutes."

"Yes sir!" sergeant Terrance "Trace" Folla, the com officer replied typing the message quickly.

"Fire at all targets at will!" Frase bellowed. The crew responded quickly working on there stations.

"Sir! The Cylons are retreating!" Joey shouted over all the commotion.

"That's not like the Cylons." Frase said but Joey didn't acknowledge so he assumed he didn't hear him. "Every one SHUT UP!" Frase yelled at the top of his lungs. The bridge quickly went to an eerie silence. "Now are you sure they aren't just gathering reinforcements, lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, their exbound vector doesn't match any known gathering point of the Cylon forces." Joey replied after a slight pause.

"Send a message to the civilian ships, and get me a damage report." He ordered. Nobody moved at all. "Well what are you waiting for? Get to work!" Frase said loudly.

"Sir?" Trace asked quietly.

"Yes, sergeant?" Frase asked loudly.

"I intercepted an encrypted message from the Cylons." He said slowly, as if reconsidering telling him. "It says something about a divine alien race." Trace said louder and more confident.

"Play the message on speakers." Frase told Trace. He nodded and tapped a few controls on his console.

"This is Beta Prime contacting Alpha Delta," the robotic voice stated. "Your forces are needed in the rejdfhdjhfdja systef dhschdfhlshfhkjh"

"Sorry sir but the decrypt can't get the rest of the message, it's as if the toasters suddenly changed the encrypt scheme." Trace stated.

"Get me a fix where it came from, sergeant." Frase said. "I'll be in my quarters." He stated then he walked out of the bridge.

One hour later Trace had an idea. "What if these "Divine beings" are the same race documented back when the thirteen tribes were still around."

"What race?" Grenjo asked.

"The Terbians, they supposedly, if you can find them, can wipe out anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes Sir, anything, but it's only legend." Trace stated blankly.

"Get the captain; we know what they might have found."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Terabong 4

A\N thanks to the people that reviewed my first chapter.

There was a quick Bang! Bang! Bang! On Commander Frase's door,

"Come in" He said just loud enough for them to hear him on the other side of the 9' thick steel door. Which was basically shouting.

"Sir?" Trace muttered quietly. "We believe that we know where the Cylons were heading when they left the system." He said, again his voice no louder than the loudest whisper.

"Speak up son." Frase loudly said. Trace seemed to flinch when he heard him say it so loud.

"I said, we believe that we know where the Cylons were heading when they left the system." He said in an almost normal voice. Frase sighed and beckoned for him to close the door and sit down.

"Son, you're going to have to learn to speak louder, Tea?"

"No thanks," Trace said uneasily. He seemed nervous. That much was obvious.

"What are you worried about, Trace?" Frase said calmly. Trace seemed to get really small. And he started looking at all the wooden models on his shelves. "You like my 1886 gun boat?" Frase asked when Trace started staring at the old model.

"Yes, but when I left the bridge they said they had detected pirates on the edge of the system." Trace muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me when you walked in my Quarters!? I have t…"

"Sir, they said they'd buzz you if the pirates started coming in an attack formation," Trace stated. "And Sir, They are heading for a planet of the mythical Terbians, they can supposedly wipe out anything." He continued

Frase sighed. Then his radio crackled and came to life. "Sir you're needed in Hanger A." Grenjo's voice crackled over the radio. Trace nodded and walked out of his quarters. Frase wearily stood up and walked out of his quarters.

When Frase stepped into the hanger Vipers stood ready for there pilot to enter so they could engage the enemy. One pilot had decaled there viper so that the front had teeth and the short, stubby, wings resembled fins. It would strictly nonregulation. So naturally it had to stay. The normal vipers were white with red war strips on there sides. The CAG first lieutenant Mackenzie "Lizzy" Turpod. Walked up to him. "How are you doing today, Commander?" she asked him. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail with the bangs neatly trimmed.

"I'm probably worse than you, Sergeant, now what do you need me for?" he asked her. She motioned for him to follow her.

"As of a few hours ago we learned we have a saboteur on board." She reported. Lizzy may have been a girl but her piloting skills matched many of the best flyers remaining in the fleet. He would never admit it to anyone but he felt like it was an honor standing near her. That and she totally kicked butt.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"All the viper launch bays are filled with air. Normally there're backup systems to stop that from happening. That's how I know this was no accident." She reported. Then she added, "That and the fact that locking mechanisms for the raptors are stuck, so we can't launch any single craft."

"Do you have any clues?" Frase asked loudly as an alarm set off.

"I got it!" a technician yelled running to it.

"We have several suspects but only one clue. We found finger prints and we're trying to identify them as we speak." She answered. Then something exploded. "Everyone down!" she shouted, ducking. "Sorry Capt. I got to help." She said before running off.

"Sir! You should leave." One of the security guards told him. Frase nodded and walked out as alarms went on.

"Sir, how is the hanger doing?" Grenjo asked.

"We're all sitting ducks." Frase replied.

"That bad, huh?" Grenjo asked "Well sir as we sit here making are own grave, what do we do?" he asked.

"Prepare the FTL drive; we're going after the Cylons." Frase ordered.

"Sir, Is that wise?" Lieutenant Elizabeth Parker announced, standing up from her station. "Were practically sitting ducks. And you want to follow the Cylons?" she asked.

"Yes, lieutenant, we are going to follow the Cylons. Now man your station." Frase ordered. "Bobby, are the turrets ready to fight?"

"Yes sir." He answered taping a few controls lightly with his fingers.

"Prepare to Jump," Joey said "in 3…2…1…jumping!" The Nova flung its self threw space at incredible speeds and halted on the edge of the system. "We're here." Joey said. There was a slight pause. "Sir multiple contacts! I count twenty-seven, No thirty Base stars, and six resurrection ships!" Joey exclaimed. Elizabeth fainted.

"Get her off the bridge." Frase said to a guard. The guard nodded and picked her up as if she was no heaver then a pillow. "Joey have they detected us?"

"No sir, but it's only a matter of time." He reported.

"Good, mark the system for the raptors to come in, than Grenjo take us back to the Derange system."

"Yes sir!" Then said at almost the same time. There was a pause.

"Ready sir!" Grenjo reported, "Jumping now!" Grenjo shouted. Then in a flash they were back on the derange system. "Sir?"

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"How are we going to figure what's on that planet, Sir?"

"Raptors will jump in and head for the surface, if then jump in close enough they should make it past the blockade." Frase explained. "Joey, what is the name for that system?"

"Terabong 4." Joey replied. "According from are star charts the Cylons control all space between Caprica and there."

"Get the raptors prepped, I want them leaving in two hours, each with eight troops aboard." Frase ordered.

"Yes sir!" Trace said repeating the orders to the hangers and the barracks. "Sir, hanger A and B say they still can't get the raptors docking latches to come off. It will take an extra hour to get the Raptors prepped." Trace said.

"Fine, Joey, you have the bridge."

"Yes sir!" Joey saluted before Frase walked off the bridge.

Three hours later aboard. The Raptor, three-A left carrying ten passengers. Lizzy was flying it, briefing the troops about there mission was Silvia. "When we drop you off we'll keep the drop zone clear for ten extra seconds before we dust off." She told them. "Your squads' mission is to neutralize the antiaircraft turrets so we can land additional troops. There is three located in the valley were dropping you off by. You will have a six mile walk before you reach the valley. We'll pick you up and carry you back to the nova when I and Lizzy as well as additional raptors drop off fresh troops, Questions?" She finished.

"What if we fail?"

"I don't want to think about it. Once we drop you up you will have no way to reach us. You won't get reinforcements. All you have is your sixteen men."

"One last question, when do we start?"

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Landing

A/N please review. I need reviews.

The raptor streaked through the clouds of swirling gases and fumes of Terabong 4. "We're landing in three minutes." Lizzy told the troops.

"Alright everyone get ready to hit the dirt, you have Ten seconds to hide and then we are out of here!" Silvia exclaimed to the troops. They sat in there seats, each with a grim look on their faces.

"Incoming ground fire! Everyone get strapped in!" Lizzy yelled. Silvia jumped for her seat but didn't make it in time. The Raptor swerved to the left and then, agilely, rolled to the right, giving her a brief moment of 0 gee. Then she hit the deck on her back, knocking the breath out of her lungs. She crawled to the seat and was forcing herself in when the ship rolled again, this time to the left.

"Give me a chance to strap in!" Silvia shouted in fear. Lizzy shock her head.

"We'll be shot out of the sky." She explained. Silvia was about to curse when the ship hit turbulence from the atmosphere and cut off her breath, again. She struggled to climb into the chair as her muscles weakened. She was about to give up when Lizzy yelled "One to dirt!" then everything changed. One minute Silvia was hanging onto her chair. The next she was hanging on the edge of a smocking hole.

"Oh my god! Help me! Help me! Please!" Silvia shouted as the sharp, hot, metal started burned her skin. "Help me! I'm slipping! Ahhhh!" she shouted, but for the moment she was stuck as the sharp metal reached the bone of her finger. "Help m-" they never heard her speak again as she slipped. She screamed as she fell all one hundred thirty feet to the surface of the planet.

"Silvia!" Lizzy shouted. Then the small craft lost both engines to a shot. "Were going down!" Lizzy shouted. One of the soldiers screamed. They hit the ground and bounced into the air, taking pounds of dirt with them. Then they hit again and skidded for yards before they slowed to a stop. "Everyone out!" Lizzy yelled, diving out of the Raptor. She ran twenty feet away; some of the troops got out four were standing next to her. Then the ship blew spraying debris everywhere.

Lizzy regained conscious she became dimly aware someone was on top of her, and dirt tasted nasty. She attempted to rise and quickly became aware she was not strong enough. She gave up and attempted to make herself a little more comfortable. She realized that after about thirty minutes he might be dead. She reached up and checked his pulse. His skin was cold, and clammy. She sighed and tried to roll over. When that didn't work she grabbed a rock and pulled herself out from under him. She drew her side arm and went to look at the ruins of her ship. It was torn up. Fire slowly crackled around her ruined craft. She was ten feet away and she could feel the heat of the fuel tank that had exploded. She sighed, no one could have survived. Then she had a thought. She jogged back to were she regained conscious.

There were only three bodies. Which meant either he became conscious or, more likely, the Cylons got him and thought the rest were dead. _A good assumption too_ Lizzy thought to herself. She grabbed a dead soldier's machine gun and salvaged some ammo. She would only last days if she couldn't find food though. She was going to get some body armor, but after looking at the remains she decided she didn't want it. After all they were covered in blood. So she started out towards her mission objective. But that would take a whole squad part of her said. She ignored it and walked on. She had to rendezvous with another squad to do it. _Well I can do it; all I have to do is destroy their three antiaircraft turrets without being detected. I'm doomed. _She quickly started jogging towards another squad, she needed help.

_On the_ **_Nova_**

"How many of are birds made it down?" Frase asked Joey.

"Only twenty out of thirty, Sir." Frase cursed. The Nova had Raptor and Viper production facilities, but that took time and resources, nether of which they had. "Sir? Lizzy was shot down."

"Get another Raptor prepped, we need those guns offline." Joey nodded and relayed the orders.

"Sir? The enemy has detected us." Bomb boy told him. Frase sighed.

"Get the turrets ready to fire, prep all Vipers to launch!" Frase shouted. The crew hurried into action, quickly working to make it happen. "Joey, status on the ground assault?"

"We have destroyed their Centurion production facilities, we are fighting for their rebirth station, and we have no one currently fighting the antiaircraft turrets." Joey reported.

"Get some one on the turrets, we need them destroyed!"

"Yes, Sir!" Joey said and passed the orders to Trace. "The enemy Base stars will be in range in two minutes." Joey reported.

"Vipers launched!" Joey shouted. "The enemy is launching Raiders." He quickly told him.

"Grenjo, turn the ship to 32 degrees! Bomb boy, prep a nuke."

"Yes sir, making it happen!" Bomb boy shouted. "I need the security lockout code, Terenge?"

"Access code is 3-641-t43/ Pipe 621."

"Got it!" he said, typing as fast as he could on his consol. "The Nuke is hot, I need your clearance code, Sir?"

"Preset, t/r-69\2/u-rs." He told him.

"Yes, Sir. Bobby calculate the course for the center of the Base stars." Bomb boy ordered.

"Yes sir!" he yelled and started typing furiously. After a second he said, "Course set, Sir."

"Waiting on you, Commander." Bomb boy said. Frase put his security card in the security consol and a big red button lit up. He pushed it.

The missile streaked out of the launch tube and flung its self at the enemy. The ships started to move from their tight formation but it was too late. The missile hit the center of the Base star and exploded. The Base stars were quickly caught in an explosion that incinerated many of their Base stars and Raiders. "Yeah!!" the whole crew cheered. The remaining three base stars started limping away.

"Grenjo set a course at mark 3-o-1 by 9-o-8." Frase ordered.

"Aye, 3-o-1 by 9-o-8!" Grenjo replied the ship's thrusters activated and pushed it onward towards the remaining Base stars.

"Order Vipers to engage the surviving Raiders, Bobby get me a firing solution to destroy the nearest Base star!"

"Yes sir!" he typed and thought for a second. "Sir we are in range and taking those stupid toasters out!" Bobby yelled in Glee. Everyone started cheering.

"Don't get over confident!" Frase ordered. "Now get back to work and Make these toasters Bastards cry for their machine mommies!" Frase said the mood seemed to improve on the bridge as they destroyed the remaining Base stars. "I'll be in my quarters." Then Frase walked off the bridge.

Frase sat on his bed thinking about Lizzy and how he lost the only good CAG he had. He hadn't even been able to promote her to Lieutenant Commander. Then Terenge burst into his quarters, without knocking. "What is the meaning of this interruption, lieutenant?" he asked her.

"SIR, we just got bombed from the inside, are FTL drive is too badly damaged to be repaired in a week!"

"What?!" He roared, "Did you catch who it was?"

"No sir," But we now only have one suspect, but we need evidence. Without a court system only you can give us permission to break into her quarters."

"Who is it?"

"Lizzy's best friend, Sarah."

"I want her in the Brig, Now!" she stood there, almost in shock. "Do I need to make it Simpler? GET MOVING SOLDIER!" He bellowed. She barley go off a hasty salute as she ran from his quarters. "And close the door!" he yelled.

_On Terabong 4_

Lizzy coughed, she couldn't breath. The smoke was to great, She had single handedly destroyed a single antiaircraft Turret. _One down, two to go_. She thought. "Notice that, you Cylon Bastards." She coughed. She had a long way to go till the next turret.

End chapter 3


End file.
